My Special Person
by ZhenLe
Summary: The prompt came from marukaprompts.. This is my first time writing a fic so I'm a little nervous about posting it but I hope you enjoy it! Its for my OTP [MAKOHARU FOREVER] and for everyone out there who would like to read a little bit of cute fluff [I hope this counts as fluff if not I don't know what it is].


Red String of Fate – MakoHaru

Title: My Special Person

Pairing: MakoHaru

Genre/s: Fluff

Prompt: "Haru's grandma tells him the "red string of fate" story. Haru then asks his grandma to take him to the store to buy red yarn. She asks why but he says you'll see. Makoto wakes up from a nap confused to see yarn around his pinky. His mom giggles & tells him it will lead him to who he will be with forever. At the end Makoto finds Haru's grandma grinning & a rather embarrassed Haru staring at their pinkies."

A/N: The prompt came from here. This is my first time writing a fic so I'm a little nervous about posting it but I hope you enjoy it! Its for my OTP [MAKOHARU FOREVER] and for everyone out there who would like to read a little bit of cute fluff [I hope this counts as fluff if not I don't know what it is]. A big thanks to Uchi-Uchi who read it over for me first:) Concrit is welcome too, my askbox is open if you would like to leave any comments (please do). ^^ So here it is~

X-X

"And that was the legend of the red string of fate, Haruka-kun" his grandma beamed at him happily.

_The red string of fate, huh?_ Haru thought to himself after his grandma had finished telling him his nightly story. A red string that binds you to the person you'll be with for the rest of your life. Forever. Blue eyes settled on his pinky, the little finger this fabled string was apparently on. _Who's on the other side of my string?_ _Who is my special person? _A pair of bright green eyes and brown hair flashed across his mind as Haru thought about it. That kind caring smile, the warm hand that always lifted him out of the pool. A warm fuzzy feeling spread throughout the young raven-haired child. "Grandma, do you have some red string?"

"That one," Haru lifted his finger to point at a ball of red yarn.

His grandma hadn't had any, and it was rare for Haru to request something so unusual that his grandma had brought him to the store without a second thought, following his wish. It wasn't that late after all, and Haru didn't have school tomorrow. After paying for the yarn, he smiled to himself; a rare sight to behold indeed as Haru never really smiled much. _Now to get down to business. _What he was about to do was the only thought floating in the swimmer's mind then.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Makoto woke up the next morning after having had a dream that someone had taken his hand and led him to a faraway land full of fun, laughter and happiness. Who that person was the boy had no idea. Just a faint fragile memory of jet-black hair and sparkling blue eyes, immediately shattered and gone as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. Nonetheless it still caught his eye; a single red thread tied to his right pinky. It wasn't cut though, the long thread continued even until it disappeared behind the door to his bedroom. _What is this?_

He quickly got changed and went down to his mother who was making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Ohayo, Mako-kun" A bright sunny smile lit up her already pleasant face.

After returning the greeting, Makoto lifted his pinky to her, "What's this?" He was puzzled to have found that the string had led him all the way down to the kitchen, yet he hadn't reached the end of it yet.

His mother smiled knowingly, "Remember the story about the red string of fate?" Emerald eyes lit up upon its mention; Makoto had tried for days on end to see this fated string on his finger and to know who it would lead to. And now it was right in front of him and the whole world to see.

"Will this lead me to my special person?" Makoto excitedly asked and his mother chucked to herself, "Why don't you follow it and see?"

In a flash, he was at his front door, devotedly following the path that the red string had laid out for him. _"Invite Haru-kun over for lunch if you'd like!"_ His mother's words were soon gone from his mind as soon as they had entered, a fleeting memory. Makoto continued to follow the trail adorned by the red thread.

The string led the brown-haired child down a very familiar route, except that he did not notice being too absorbed in his little adventure. His surroundings went unnoticed; he didn't even look up once. Up the stairs he soon climbed, one at a time, just following the lead of the red yarn. He didn't stop until he noticed a pair of shoes on the stair right above him, and he knew who those shoes belonged to right away.

"Haru-chan" he smiled as he looked up to face a familiar pair of sapphire blue eyes.

He was immediately distracted though, by something 1000 times more interesting at that moment, something that the blushing Haru was staring at as well. Just like his, tied on his best friend's left pinky was a red string. And not just any ordinary red string, it was the one which was joined to Makoto's right pinky. The one that joined them together.

"Haru" Makoto breathed.

He had known. He had known all along that it had to be Haru. Yet his chest swelled with happiness at the confirmation: Haru was his special person.

"Haru!" Makoto flung his arms around the smaller boy, triggering a surprised yelp that spilled from the boy's mouth.

The taller boy wrapped his right pinky around the smaller one's left, and instead of resisting it Haru welcomed it by securing their fingers together in a tight lace.

"Makoto…" Haru's eyes shone brighter than ever before as he looked at Makoto and then away in embarrassment.

Makoto gave him a warm wide smile, "Haru, would you like to come over for lunch? And grandma too!" The green-eyed Tachibana looked behind Haru's head to reveal his grandma, smiling down at the two little boys.

**X-X-X-X-X**

10 years down the road and neither for them have forgotten that day. 10 years later and its still there; the red string of fate that joined the two boys together. They still held pinkies sometimes, not letting go of each other. Not letting go of the bond that was never to be broken.


End file.
